Our Time
by LifeIsTombRaider
Summary: While many are captivated by the new planet of Earth, some aren't as excited as the others. Ruby has no interest in the new world, however The Crystal Gems are determined to change her mind. Especially Sapphire. Au (of some sorts) of the gems just learning about earth and hoping to be selected for the trip. Rupphire/Ruby x Sapphire
1. Chapter 1

I seriously hate classes these days.

I get that Homeworld is really fascinated with Earth and how it works and all - and don't get me wrong, I like it too – but continuously talking about it can really bore a gem. Looking around, it's clear I'm not the only one who thinks so. To name a few, right now Lapis is trying her hardest to talk to Peridot, but Peridot actually seems interested in Earth facts. Wow. Then there's the bully of the group, Jasper, being her mean annoying self to Pearl, her newest victim. Pearl however is pretty good at ignoring people, especially when Rose is nearby. Granted, us three are friends and I enjoy their company, but I'm not much of a talker. That's why I'm happy I sit in the back corner. Rose sits next to me with Pearl sitting one row in front of her. Next to Pearl is the newest member of The Crystal Gem Club (named by Rose) Sapphire. I'm not very good at talking to new people, but we've said hi and stuff so I think we're good. Sapphire's an… interesting gem. Usually gems are too afraid to talk to me or just enjoy bullying me, but Sapphire? She'd different. It might be because Pearl and Rose knew her before me but she does try to talk to me and clearly has a good friendship with the other gems. Pearl and Rose seem to be talking about something Sapphire doesn't mind not hearing, as I see her looking at me. I feel panic in my chest and try to think of something to say, but my efforts are in vain as right then the teacher decides to join us.

"Now class, today's lesson will consist of developing our skills further in the hopes of young gems, such as yourselves, are prepared for the descent to Earth. Information is still being gathered on the planet; therefore we will enhance ourselves in order to be prepared for anything!"

Half the class seemed just excited as Miss Emerald was, while the other half – including myself – didn't share her enthusiasm. Earth seemed pretty cool, but it's been a constant topic for a whole week now so it's lost its charm. Rose, Pearl and Sapphire however, can't get enough of it. Rose is the most fascinated with the world, as she's gone to every lesson and even extra lessons to learn all she can about it. Pearl always went with her, but I think that's more to do with Rose than the actual lessons. Sapphire tagged along when she could, but I don't think she went to every one. I know I didn't.

"Continuing on from yesterday's lesson, the remaining gems that have yet to present shape-shifting abilities will be called up. Before I decide to pick anyone, are there any volunteers?"

No thank you. The whole task is stupid. What exactly are the benefits of being able to turn into an animal on earth known as a 'dog'? I feel Rose nudge me a little and I shake my head frantically at her, soon seeing her stand up.

"I'd like to try!"

"Of course Rose. Please, come up to the front and show us!"

Rose makes her way to the front of the class as flawless as ever, her beautiful pink curly locks and dazzling white dress floating around her. She isn't even aware of how beautiful she is, but I know for a fact Pearl does. She twirls round and shines her goofy grin.

"This breed is known as a 'Komondor'. Their fur is incredibly long and they have quite a big size, which is very fitting for me! Here we go!"

It was easy to see the excitement in her eyes as her whole body began to glow as she transform. We were all soon gazing upon a huge and glamorous pink… 'Konomdor'? Or whatever she called it. Rose still held her toothy smile, which was even goofier in dog form.

"Excellent Rose! You have clearly been doing your research. Thank you. You may return to your seat."

Rose's now dog face held a proud smile and a chin up as she pranced back to her seat, changing back to herself once seated.

"That was incredible Rose! You still looked stunning even as a dog!" Pearl says, turning back and holding an equally as proud smile.

"Agreed. That truly was a sight to see." I hear Sapphire say, a soft smile on her lips. All turn to face me, awaiting my praise towards her. They pretty much said what I wanted to, so I instead give her a thumbs up. I see Pearl roll her eyes while Sapphire and Rose both giggle.

"Thank you all. Since I took my turn, you have to go next Ruby!"

"Oh no, no way. I don't want to."

"Why not?" Sapphire asks, a now uncomfortable atmosphere happening around me as all gems are looking at me.

"I… I just… Don't like shape-shifting…"

Rose raises her eyebrow. "But you always talk about how you would like to turn into all kinds of things!"

"Yeah, _like_ to."

"Do you struggle shape-shifting?" I turn to Sapphire, my nerves acting up like crazy. It's not something I would want to admit, especially since each of the gems around me are so good at it.

"Alright class settle down! We still have a few gems left. Who would like to go next?"

"I think Ruby should go next; she was just talking about how much she loves shape-shifting!" Jasper literally shouts so the whole class can hear. Soon, every gem has their eyes on me, making me incredibly nervous. I swear, I hate Jasper with a passion.

"Ruby? Would you like to come up and demonstrate?"

"Uh… I… I didn't pick a breed."

Miss Emerald sighs at me, heading over to her desk and holding up her tablet.

"Attempt this one. I'll give you a couple of seconds to memorise."

I look towards Rose and the others, receiving encouraging smiles and thumbs up, making me smile a little. I take a deep breath and make my way to the front of the class, giving Jasper the best death stare I could muster up. All I get in return is a sinister grin.

"Take your time Ruby, and don't overanalyse." Miss Emerald smiles and hands me the tablet. I give her a nod and focus on the screen. From all Rose has babbled on about, you think I'd know what breed this was, but I'm clueless. After I do the exact opposite of what Miss Emerald had just advised, I place the tablet down on the desk and take a deep breath, closing my eyes and focusing as best as I could. My body begins to glow as I attempt my transformation, but I can't feel it working at all. I try to focus harder but feel my head starting to hurt, making me stop in pain. I place my hand on my head and open my eyes to see everyone looking at me in shock.

"Uh… Ruby-"

"Ha! Looks like we've got a failed mutt right here!"

Jasper bellows out as she points her finger and laughs at me. My hand brushes across something on my head and I grab a better feel, realising something was there. I pick up the tablet and look at y reflection, seeing I had to ears on top of my head. I put it back down in fear and hear everyone joining in the laughter and pointing. I see some are pointing behind me and I look to see I have a tail. Rose, Pearl and Sapphire do their best to quiet everyone down and reassure me, but I feel my heart is racing and I feel tears threaten to fall.

"Shut up! Shut up shut up SHUT UP!"

I don't even care if I made a scene as I run as fast as I can out of the classroom and down the hallways of the school. I knew this whole thing was stupid. I'm stupid. I hate shape-shifting. I hate Jasper. I hate dogs. I just want to get out of here. I burst through the doors and make my way outside, unsure of where I was heading. Anywhere but here is fine with me. I see past my tears and find myself heading towards a tower, launching myself up on the wall and running as fast as I can upwards. Once I reached the top I stopped myself and gained my breath, looking around at the building. There were no windows around and the dips on the roof looked like a great place to hide for a while. I slide myself down and bury my face in my knees, my hands grabbing my head and feeling the ridiculous ears still on my head. I let out a scream as I try to get rid of the stupid ears and stupid tail, but they just wouldn't go. I hate shape-shifting. I hate Jasper. I hate dogs. I hate Earth. Why do we have to learn all this stupid stuff just for only a selected few to actually use? Not everyone's going to Earth! I don't what to go. I'll refuse to go if I get picked. This is all stupid anyway. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

OOOOHHHH DAAAAANG!

Yeah, ended on a pretty sad note huh? Well, I had this AU (if that's what I should call it) in my head for a while and just gonna test the waters. If enough of you like it and want more, I'll be more than happy to comply! ;)

Hope you enjoyed it, thanks for reading and make it a great day!


	2. Chapter 2

I don't remember when I lost control of myself, but I didn't really care either.

Looking around now, the space around me holds dented walls, broken glass and cracks all around the top of the building. I look down at my hands, panting and seeing some scars and cuts all around my knuckles. My gem has suffered as I see a small crack within it. Oh well, some of my stress has gone away so it helped. But I'm still stuck with the stupid ears and tail. Just walk it off, Ruby. Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth…

"There you are."

My heart almost leaps out of my chest as I see an all-too-familiar blue gem somehow standing with me on the roof.

"H-how-w-when did you… what?" I fumble over my words, both confused and embarrassed. I'm frozen in place as I see Sapphire looking around at the devastation I caused. She slowly steps closer to me, causing me to step further away. She remained silent the entire time we were cancelling each other's steps out, which was driving me crazy. Why wasn't she talking? What is she thinking? Why is she here?

"Careful."

I feel my back bump against a wall and turn to see I'm practically a cornered animal. I keep my eyes from looking at her, searching for something else to concentrate on but it was to no avail. She's kept a small distance between us and looked at me.

"Your hands…"

"It's nothing." I say hiding my hands behind me. She takes one step closer.

"You've cracked your gem, we need to treat you."

"How… How did you know that? You couldn't have seen my gem my fists were clenched!"

She doesn't say anything; instead she takes hold of my hand and turns it over. Lying has gone straight out the window. I see her hand reach down into her dress, quickly averting my gaze. I feel something drip onto my gem and turn back to see her pouring some water onto it. My gem glistens and begins to repair, the crack soon disappearing. I look up to see her holding a smile.

"Rose's tears; she gave each of us a small bottle full encase of emergencies in which she wasn't present. She said you already used yours before and forgot to get a refill."

"Oh… yeah…" I nervously chuckle and scratch the back of my head. I feel the stupid ears brush against my arm and feel my anger and embarrassment and all negative feelings coming back. My temperature rises and I see steam rising, yet Sapphire still has a hold of my hand. I snatch mine away and apologise. She smiles at me again and holds her own hands in front of me, revealing both her gem and small ice shards covering her palms. I can't help but laugh.

"By the laws of the universe, you and I should be on separate planets!"

She laughs with me and I'm taken aback. Her laugh was beautiful. And I caused that beautiful sound. Wow…

"Someone's happy."

I stare at her for a moment before I feel something thumping behind me. It's the stupid tail and it's going absolutely crazy! Why now? Stupid thing! I hear her laugh even more as I try like a lunatic to catch the darn thing and make it stop. Despite the utter humiliation I feel, Sapphire's laugh almost made it worth it. Almost.

"I need to get rid of these stupid things! How do I do that?"

Returning the bottle back into her dress, Sapphire takes a hold of my hand again and looks up at me smiling. I stare for a moment, attempting to understand what she's doing or thinking, but soon feel myself flying in the air with the wind coming at me at full pelt. My whole body is being pulled left and right until we come to an abrupt stop, me bumping into Sapphire. I shake my head and see we somehow made it back into the classroom, minus the students. Well, as soon as I think that, Rose and Pearl make their way in and shut the door behind them.

"Sapphire, you're not allowed to run in the hallway! You're lucky no teacher was around." Pearl scolded.

"I didn't run, I levitated; two very different things.

Sapphire shot Pearl a coy smile and received a huff of annoyance, making Rose and I share a giggle.

"Anywho, Rose, perhaps you could help Ruby in her current situation?"

"It's quite simple really; don't focus so hard on actually getting rid of them, instead envision what you looked like before-hand calmly and they should disappear no problem!"

"The key word here is 'calmly', Ruby. Please don't burn down the place.' Pearl says while holding a worried look, to which Rose places her hand on her shoulder in reassurance. I take a deep breath and close my eyes, attempting to focus but not too much. Just envision what I looked like before this stupid mess. Me. A simple Ruby without the added delight of dog, that's all. I can do that. Just breathe, relax, and remember what you're supposed to look like Ruby. Come on…

"Woohoo! Score for The Crystal Gems!"

I open my eyes to see Rose with her arms in the air cheering while Pearl smiles and sighs with relief and Sapphire grins at me. I feel the top of my head and no longer feel those stupid ears! And turning back, I no longer have a tail!

"Yes! Alright! Woo!"

"Rose, we have to be quiet! We're not even supposed to be in here-"

Rose lifts Pearl up in a hug and twirls her around, continuing to cheer. Pearl doesn't seem to mind the volume anymore as she's smiling just as much as Rose and even begins to cheer a little herself. I join in cheering as loud as I can while jumping around, looking at Sapphire who's laughing at this point. I close the distance between us a little and hold up my hand.

"High five!"

She raises her own hand and is more than happy to comply, before with both hear a crack. We both freeze and soon everything is silent around us. Rose places Pearl down and walks up to both of us, still holding a huge grin.

"For a gem with future vision, I'm surprised you didn't _see_ that coming!"

Me, Sapphire and Pearl let out a groan and smack our hands to our foreheads while Rose grins and laughs proudly.


End file.
